


Dad Smokes A Pipe

by Classpectanon



Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [39]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Slice of Life, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classpectanon/pseuds/Classpectanon
Summary: The snow fell gently around suburbia in delicate flakes, collecting in impressive mounds, hardening into thick, white stone that punched above its softness class. It was a frigid evening outside in Washington, perhaps one of the most enduring snow"storms" they had in years. Not a particularly hard snowstorm, or dangerous, but just continuous, seeming to last for weeks on end. If Dad Egbert was a more curious person then it's possible he would've examined this more deeply, worried about it, and let it consume his thoughts. But, safe and secure in the knowledge that his kid was safe in New York with some friends, away from the snow, he instead took the time to take some him time.Thin trails of smoke wafted upwards from his pipe, while he sat on the front porch, rocking back and forth in a wooden rocking chair like a nerd.39/365
Relationships: Dad Egbert & Tobacco
Series: Three Hundred And Sixty Five Ficlets About Homestuck [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085684
Kudos: 6





	Dad Smokes A Pipe

The snow fell gently around suburbia in delicate flakes, collecting in impressive mounds, hardening into thick, white stone that punched above its softness class. It was a frigid evening outside in Washington, perhaps one of the most enduring snow"storms" they had in years. Not a particularly hard snowstorm, or dangerous, but just continuous, seeming to last for weeks on end. If Dad Egbert was a more curious person then it's possible he would've examined this more deeply, worried about it, and let it consume his thoughts. But, safe and secure in the knowledge that his kid was safe in New York with some friends, away from the snow, he instead took the time to take some him time.

Thin trails of smoke wafted upwards from his pipe, while he sat on the front porch, rocking back and forth in a wooden rocking chair like a nerd. Thankfully, when you hit the ripe age of 40-something you generally stopped caring about people thinking you looked like a nerd, because you had better things to care about, like enjoying a brisk winter evening. The temperature was just on the peak of when the rain began to freeze into snow, meaning it wasn't too awful, and he got to wear his particularly fluffy jackets and snow-pants, which meant he was warm, and, oh yeah, there was an extension cord running inside so he could run a space heater directly at his face.

What? He was a salaryman, he could afford the evening of electricity costs for some creature comforts.

The mononymous Dad brought the pipe to his lips, taking a deep, heady inhale, and then blowing it out quickly enough to avoid letting the most of it enter his lungs. The acrid, earthy taste of tobacco filtered around inside his mouth, something that definitely took some getting used to in his younger days, and was now all that he cared to taste during moments like these.

Sure, he could've been a cool kid and put some more illicit substances inside, or maybe he could smoke cigarettes like so many of his younger compatriots at the company, or maybe smoked cigars like the older ones, but he was perfectly fine with him, a pipe, and some tobacco. No need for anything else. His lighter sat comfortably in his pocket while he handled the pipe cautiously, with both hands, trying to get the correct mixture between "clumsily dropping it" and "needing a hand on his head to ensure his hat didn't fly off". It was a surprisingly difficult, delicate balance to draw! It wasn't exactly gale force winds around here, but it was "storming", and it was windy, and on more than one occasion in his life he has either dropped his hat or his pipe or both in a similar enough situation.

There's just something about the snow that requires one to dive into it, to spend an evening submersed in it, watching snowflakes fall from the sky and collect. And in a couple of weeks they'll become grey and brown and sludgey and ruin everyone's lawn, but right now, it was cool, it was okay, it was quiet and peaceful, the snow muffling all semblance of sound.

Dad took another slow inhale.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. All views, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/classpectanon)


End file.
